


Wings

by azazelsocks



Series: Sastiel Love Week 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azazelsocks/pseuds/azazelsocks
Summary: Cas' wings are a trigger for Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No actual Lucifer or Cage stuff in here, just mentions of it. I guess this is the opposite of wing!kink?

Cas’ wings are a trigger for Sam.

He can’t help it; it’s just, he sees the shadow of battered wings, looming, and he’s back in the cage, cowering away from Lucifer, drenched in helpless sweat and the knowledge there’s nothing he can do to get away. 

It’s hard for both of them. Cas loves his wings, but he loves Sam too, and the knowledge that even a small part of him hurts his lover, hurts him too.

After the angels Fall—after Cas loses his wings—while they are curled together in bed, he tells Sam: “It’s fine. You’ll never be frightened of me anymore.”

Sam laughs, choked, and says, “Cas—I loved your wings.”

“But they were a trigger—you always—”

“The first time you let me see them, I thought they were the most beautiful things I’d ever seen.” Sam laughs again, this time a little sadly. That had been before the Cage. “I still thought they were beautiful, a-after. It wasn’t you, I just…we’ve all been through some shit.”

Cas wraps his arms around Sam and buries his face in Sam’s hair, comforting himself as much as he is Sam. “You have been through more ‘shit’ than others.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Sam says, pulling Cas even closer, “but don’t forget, you’re the one who got me out of that one. It’s not your fault I came back a little bent.” A beat, and then, “I’m sorry about the Fall.”

Privately, Castiel thinks they’re both a little bent now. He breathes in the whiskey-sweat smell of Sam and replies, “I am too.”


End file.
